Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds!: Faithshipping's Adventures
by PyronicTao
Summary: Possible AU. Aki has grown less interested in dueling and decides to travel through different programs which can cause the game world to collapse however Yusei, who doesn't know this, follows her so he can bring her back to their program until he ended up joining her misadventures. T for mild violence and swearing. Full summary inside. YuseixAki. Some grammar and spelling r wrong.


Ruka: Are you making a new story, Pyro?

Me: Yes I am and since 5Ds ended I just got a crazy idea plus... Guess which movie I got it from :D

Jack: Resident Evil: Retribution

Crow: Avenger's Assemble

Yusei: Fairy Tail the movie

Aki: Wreck-it Ralph! *jumping with excitement*

Me: WRONG YOU IDIOT BASTARDS! But Aki got the correct answer (-v-)~*

Jack: Bullshit!

Sly: Oh yeah I've seen the movie before...

Me: Disclaimer, por favor

Everyone: ?

Me: *pissed off* IT MEANS PLEASE IN SPANISH YOU BAKA-HEADS!

Rue: ProChampionDuelistAKAPyro doesn't own anything except her OCs

Me: ON WITH THE STORY FOOLS!

Yusei: Aren't you going to start chapter 8 for Soul Eater! 5Ds?

Me: ... Shit... I forgot... Oh and by the way those who reads Soul Eater! 5Ds Im not dead its just that I have been caught up with my homework at high school being in clubs, video making, tests, spanish, parties, and listening to my new favorite #1 music and boy band... EXO *drooling*

Jack: In other words, K-pop aka Korean Pop soo... enjoy the story

* * *

**Character's appearance in this chapter;**

All video game characters even anime

**OCs**

Shina Kuso

* * *

**Summary: **Possible AU. Inspired by Wreck it Ralph! After years of doing the same dueling skills that gamers played Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds from different game systems. Aki has grown less interested and tired of doing the same thing over and over again which caused her to be depressed... Searching for a new life to accomplish, Aki travels through different worlds to enjoy every game, anime, cartoon, and movies as her last but Yusei can't stand her leaving the Yu-Gi-Oh! world so he starts to find her by traveling different worlds and get her back saying that its too dangerous for her... But when Yusei wind up joining Aki's misadventures he soon learns that not only that they are playing the game but seeing how fun and excited it is... This is a different version of Wreck it Ralph. Reason is that Ralph didn't want to be the villain and wanted to become the good guy while Aki didn't want to duel and wanted to try new things. Its actually my view of what Aki wanted to do since she seemed to "hate" dueling... I think but still. I wanted to update this when the movie comes out but...

* * *

Over the past few centuries... Animation, movies, and video games have taken a big hit from all over country world-wide from old to new... However they've been doing the same thing over and over for almost an eternity until one day, one of them had enough of this and decided to do her own way by traveling through different anime, cartoon, movies, and video games so she can make her own dream come true and that is to make her world differently... but a friend of her's tries to get her back from the virtual world to their original place, saying it was dangerous... But he was wrong.**(I know this sounds way too cheesy)**

* * *

**~ Act I: Video Game World ~**

**~ Chapter 1: A New Beginning ~**

* * *

The Human World...

After a long time of waiting, every store in the country open the doors with a new gaming console that they want play so badly. All kids and teenagers began to buy what they wanted.

"Alright guys, just get in a filled line so we can get you one at a...," said the manager, but noticed that all the games and kids are gone leaving only a piled of money.

"Time..." The only thing he received is a dead silence...

* * *

Animation World...

"Damn everyone just empty the freaken store in one day," said a blonde man with violet eyes and an Australian accent.

Yep, Jack Atlas is right... After the characters felt a great riot in the human world. The Yu-Gi-Oh! characters were already finished being played by their owners so they decided to take a break...

Jack Atlas was just drinking his favorite coffee, which is Blue-Eyes Mountain, Crow Hogan hanging out with different women who they were trying to avoid him because he was somewhat a pervert, Misty Lola and Kiryu Kyosuke are dating after the game ended, Bruno was just relaxing while Sherry LeBlanc and Ran**(from the manga version)** are glaring at each other claiming they got copied... Sly, Tenpie, Sect, Lucciano, and Rally are fighting each other for who gets to be Ruka's boyfriend until Rue comes in and starts to beat them up much to Ruka's dismay and finally Yusei Fudo was just staring at the horizon thinking about a certain _female_ who currently left them for almost a year and quit dueling much to their shock.

"(sigh) When will you come back, Aki... your parents are worried sick about you," he muttered with a calm yet sad tone. After she left, everything wasn't the same without her around and it started to feel less interesting in dueling... No longer feeling the joy of the game.

"I never would have thought that you are this depressed, Fudo," a mysterious man said. Yusei growled angrily knowing who _he_ was because _he _used Aki for his selfish gains. The one, the Signers including Aki's parents despise of... Divine.

"Why are you here, **Sayer**?," hissed Yusei, Divine sighed since he knows that he hates him even Placido because of what he had done and he will never**(And I mean NEVER)** forgive him from his sins.

"I was just walking by and wondering why you are here... alone?," answered Divine. "Well its none of your fucking business," angrily said Yusei, not in a mood to talk about his personal problems and you know why? Is because he dosen't trust the freaken bastard since he met him.

Divine was about to say something but he decided to leave the raven-haired duelist alone knowing that he will be ignored if he speaks. After he left, Yusei sighed in relief but he began to think about what happened a year ago...

_'Aki...'_

* * *

_Flashback..._

_The Yu-Gi-Oh! Club_

_"Alright guys, today is our meeting so gather every main character from all 4 chapters of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series," Yami Yugi said. All the main characters sat down in the room where all chairs are in a circle. As they were in silent, Yugi questions everyone that which on of them are officially canonized for possible on the 5th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! if they appear..._

_"Well original, GX, and Zexal aren't officially canonized due to **some** people for showing not any 'hints' of our fans to know that their favorite couple are canonized for any future purposes," said Sect Injuin, who is from the manga version but colored, reffering to Yugi, Anzu, Judai, Asuka, Yuma, and Kotori who gave a glare to the 11-year-old "And I don't think 5Ds main protagonist and female protagonist are-"_

_"Actually they both are officially canonized," interrupted Ruka, this made everyone look at her with a mix of shock and puzzled look. She sighed and went to Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia to check any official couples who will might appear in the near future. As she lookes it up, she told them the news which made Faithshipping blushed and the rest surprised(except Jack, Crow, Judai, and Yugi who already know) ffrom what she said..._

_"According to the wiki, the producers of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series said that Yusei and Aki-san are officially canonized due to some viewers who are extremely fans of Faithshipping claimed they deserve to be together and the reason why is because Faithshipppers have been desperatly want to know if they will become a couple due to some moments they shared..."_

_"Its obviously that these two lovebirds are oblivious to each other's feelings. And yet they haven't kissed which I know they did," replied Crow with a pervy grin._

_After everyone were done talking, Aki decided to tell everyone about something she wanted to do for almost 29 years_**(Note; They are still teenagers not old people because we all know the anime and games including manga never and i mean never get old while we get older until we die. I could go on but you know what i mean...)**

_"Guys...," she said, making everyone in the room stare at her which caused her to feel uneasy. "There something I need to tell you... almost 29 years ago" she didn't even bother to look at them especailly her crush/savior. This made them wonder what's bothering her that made her not look at them in the eye._

_"Its been 29 years," she mumbled for a few seconds until she gather enough courage to tell them the truth "... I don't want to duel this game anymore" This causes everyone to cough, spit their drinks, and had their jaws dropped._

_"WHAT!," yelled every character in the room._

_"You heard me"_

_"But why?," questioned Yusei._

_She sighed, knowing that he cannot let her go by herself but she wanted her friends to join her misadventures. But now it seems she has to go solo without any company due to their shock state._

_"Because I'm tired of just dueling over and over again, and since we have been doing this for years, I want to try new things besides dueling," Aki said, she was determine to go outside of the dueling world and finally be free to do whatever she wants._

_"Listen Aki," said Asuka. "We aren't allowed to go outside the world and besides... we heroes have to do our role in this game, nothing can change that." It was true, no one are allowed to leave their gaming preserve because its their job to stay there much to Aki's dismay. "So far, I dont think its a good idea to travel random worlds," added Judai._

_"Then let me get this straight. You guys really think that we can't be allowed to at least try different things without damaging the game!," Aki harshly said._

_"We have no choice, Aki-san, no matter how badly you want to change things plus you can't mess with the program," Yugi replied. "Ugh, you people are the worst," mumbled Aki as she crossed her arms. An electric clock ringed at the club, meaning that all of them have to back to their stations. "Thats our cue guys lets go," Yami Yugi said as everyone stood up and left the room. Aki sighed, got of the chair, and walked out since everyone left while the rest wait for her to arrive at the the train station. As she sat next with the_ _guys_**(Yusei, Jack, Crow)**_ the train began to move in hyper speed since the road was 1,000,000,000 miles long which were other games are located... The cast were silent for most of the time and didn't feel like talking because of the extreme winds._

Welcome to the Game Station  
Please go to your stations to enter your world  
Thank you...

_Everyone got of the train as they went to their game station however one of them bumped into an _**unexpective guest...**

_"Well if it isn't star-head, squid-head, crab-head, and lobster/goat-head," mockingly said Placido, everyone groan in irritation while the four main protagonists growled in anger. The ones they bumped into was the antagonists, the ones everyone even gamers despised off._

_"What do you want, _old man_?," hissed Aki, the others weren't talking but inside they all thought the same thing... 'BURN!'... Placido twitched in annoyance with a hint of anger. Some how he doesn't like it when they called him old and the reason why is because of his hair. "I should be asking the same thing, _witch_?," he harshly said._

_The guys were expecting her to castrate him with her dragon but instead she kick him where the sun dont shine... his own balls. Placido defended his groin and fell to the floor in pain while the villains sweatdropped and were shocked from what they have witnessed. "If anyone calls me a freak of any kind! I will not hesitate to rip your dicks off, put them in a blender, and make you eat them!," threatened Aki, making every male winced from the threat while the villains run away as fast as they can._

_Aki glanced at her friends and told them to keep moving. As that said, everyone entered their station but oblivious to them the redhead quietly sneaked away as the door closes. She spots a woman in the weaponry store who is making a fiery sword for the next new game and is also the store's clerk. Aki went to the older woman as she called her name. "Shina!" The black-haired woman who's name is Shina glanced at the one who called her. "Yeah that's me, can I help you with something, kid?," she said, Aki took a quick look at her image... The woman has long black hair, light tan skin, and bloody red eyes. She is wearing a black jeans, black motorcycle boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black T-shirt... She looks more masculine than feminine._

_"I need you to give me a portal device so I can travel through different worlds"_

_"Really? You want to travel through different worlds so you can have some fun but may cause the game world to shut down next year after december 31 which can cause the universe to collapse and never let gamers play a single game ever again?," Shina questioned._

_"Um~ yeah pretty much," said Aki. It took 10 seconds for Shina to look at her suspiciously but gave a smile. "Ok enjoy your misadventures, kid," she said happily as she gave her the device..._

_"Alien vs. Predator here I come!," the redhead yelled as she open the portal and jumped right in._

_"Such a weird yet cool girl," mumbled Shina, although she knew that the redhead hasn't had fun in ages after the anime and video game_ _ended_**[Note; the manga series wasn't able to finish in time... thats too bad]**

_End of flashback..._

* * *

Unfortunately, everything quickly changed after she left... some thought she was long dead, her parents are worried about her, the twins are sad, and worst of all... dueling became boring and without feeling the joy they used to have...

"... I should get her back," mumbled Yusei "Theres no telling what will happen to her." The thought of losing her was making him determine to find her and bring her back safely. Truth be told, she was the only one who understand his pain like he understand her pain... He deeply cares about her, to him, she is like the most precious thing in the world and will do whatever it takes to keep her away from any perverted and evil men. Surprisingly he just met her like she is the only girl he has seen.

"I have to find her before she gets herself killed," he said.

* * *

Somewhere in game world...

"WOOOHOOOO!," shouted a 17 year old girl, she was riding on a snowboard at a snow mountain which caused an avolanche making everyone got out of the way. The girl happens to be Aki Izayoi, who was having so much fun, she forgot that she was endanger.

"AKI! AVOLANCHE BEHIND YOU!," yelled a random character. The redhead duelist looked up and saw a tsunami full of snow, however she created fire and summoned a huge fiery dragon**[similar to Kris's symbol from EXO-M MAMA video check it out its awsome!]** "Fiery Draco! Attack with Flame Tsunami!," she comanded. The dragon shoots flames towards the snow which quickly turn into water and steam. After that, the redhead duelist finished crossing the line, being in first place while everyone cheared for her.

And the winner of the Olympic winter games  
is...  
Aki Izayoi!

Again everyone roared and cheered for the winner while the ones who lost were pissed except for 2nd and 3rd at the winner. "Victory is mine!," yelled Aki as she throw her fist up in the air. At the ceremony, they gave out 3 medals to the winning champions. 3rd place who got a bronze medal Yoshi, 2nd place who got a silver medal Sonic the Hedgehog, and 1st place who got a gold medal Aki Izayoi.

Everyone applaused for the winning champion. "I can't wait to see the look on my friends faces right now!."

* * *

Back in the world where card games is the only law**[(-_-)... pfff figures (-~-)]**

After the raven-haired duelist told everyone that he will just travel different worlds and bring Aki back in their world, he went to the game station trying to find someone who can use portals to different worlds. As he searches around, he noticed a female testing a machine that appears to travel either through time or space but noticed two dragons from the pokemon world, Dialga and Palkia the rulers of time and space.

"Excuse me miss," said Yusei, the woman, who happens to be Shina, looked up and noticed the boy talking to her when he approuches although he can't go any further since the room was pitch black. "You must be Fudo Yusei, right?," asked the mysterious female, the raven haired duelist didnt bother to tell her how she knows his name since everyone knows each other but not all of them.

"I take your silence as a yes," she said while fixing the machine nearvy "So what can I help you, crab-head?." A vein popped at the side of his forehead... it seems that he doesnt like it when someone or anybody calling him that name due to his hair style. "Truth be told, I need you to create a portal device so I can-," he was interrupted when she finished his sentence. "Find Izayoi Aki and bring her back to your program? Geez, I know who she is, kid," she added with a hint of sarcasime.

"How'de you know?," he asked. The said woman explained that she met her when the redhead needed the same device to travel from different worlds. So she gave her the device without questining why she needed it. "Why didn't you stop her?," he asked harshly, the woman's red eyes glared at his blue eyes and said "All she wanted was to have fun and do something besides playing children's card games. Honestly I don't know what you find on those cards nor what's your gig man but seriously I can see why she left your program because of those stupid cards."

"There not stupid cards, baka!," he snapped at her when she said that dueling is extremely lame**[in my opinion it is]**. "So what, _Fudo_, Izayoi told me herself that she wanted to do some violence and action instead of dueling when she came back last year and contiuned to complete all the programs! And for the record, she wanted you and the signers to join her misadventures but from the looks of it, _your _trying to **force** her back like you don't care about her!," she yelled at him, believing that he doesn't trust the psychic signer. "I do care about Aki! The only reason why I... We want her back is because everyone thought she was dead and I'm not letting her get in danger!," the raven haired duelist yelled back. The said woman sighed in defeat knowing that she cannot stop him from saving the girl claiming the other programs are too violent. She looked at the second portal device with a grimly expression. The figure is made of silver metal with golden graphics and in the middle was two sets of buttons the red is for traveling back at their original program while the blue is for traveling forward which the screen shows the name of the next game.

"... I guess I can't stop you, Fudo," the said woman as she throws the device towards Yusei who caught it on time. She instructed him how it works by saying the screen showing the name of the next game he'll travel including pressing the red button to return back to his original game. "Now to create a portal, you must point the device to an empty area which has no objects nor characters cuz if you do then the person or thing will be eliminated and erased... so be very wise about that," she explained and added "that device is too priceless and if it was destroyed, I will not hesitate to rip your head off."

"Don't worry I wont harm it," he assured her. After that, he pointed the device to an empty area and pressed the blue button to open the portal. Once that was done, he almost forgot to tell what her name. "Shit I forgot to tell you what your name was," he asked. The said woman slightly smiled although he cannot see since the room was too dark "Name's Shina Kuso...," she answered.

The raven haired duelist smiled and turn to face the portal infront of him as he entered into the next world he'll see...

As the portal closes, Shina looked at the ceiling and smirked while saying "Seems that Aki is going to teach him how fun the game world is... (sigh) Sooner or later I might at least enjoy the lemon parts fanfic has been making."

"I highly doubt that, Shina," a mysterious voice said. Shina wasn't too surprised when she knew who **he** was since she meet him in the Predators video game.

"Since when did you arrive here," she questioned the male yautja(1) who is nameless...

To be continued...

* * *

Yautja is another term for saying predator although you can check it out on google or wikipedia

* * *

Me: *listening to EXO-K History while singing in Korean* I need you and you want me, jiguran i byeoreseo o~ o~ Every, every, everyday naege mandeun History

Yusei: Pyro...

Me: Ireona, ireona, ireona (turn it on) Ireona, ireona, ireona

Jack: Face it Yusei she is lost in her own world and obssessed with that music

Aki: *joins singing who also like EXO* Yeongwonhalgeora mitgo sipeil ttae Eonjenga hal geo rago mangseoril ttae Naeiri baro kkeuchinjido molla Huhoe gateun geon ijeobeoryeo duryeowoma~

Crow: Oh no! We lost Aki! Everyone get cold water before she speaks KOREAN!

Yusei/Jack: *horrofied* OH SHIT!

Few 2 minutes later...

Aki: *speaking Korean* Urin cheonsaengyeonbuniya gwonli, Yusei**(Were a match made from heaven right, Yusei)**

Yusei: Can someone please translate what she is saying?!

Me: Thats the end of chapter 1 and chapter 2 is processing right now

* * *

Next Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Faithshipping's adventures!

Aki: What the hell was that for! I almost had him! *yelling at her savior*

Yusei: I had to do it or else that thing kills you!

Boy: *playing 5Ds* Where's Izayoi Aki?

Jack: Tell me this red eyes! Why did you let them go!

Shina: Its not my choice, its theirs... Aki wanted a new life while your friend Yusei wants her back so why should I care about their safety when they discover something that they didn't even know.

Jikai! Faithshipping's Adventures! Learning the true meaning of fun!

Aki: If you want me back so badly, Yusei, then you have to beat me... On zero gravity!

* * *

Now Im starting to write my other story since I haven't update anything new yet... and I apologize that my grammar and spelling were wrong it was the internets fault not me, right now im going to watch that horror movie Hallowen on Syfy. Oh and vote for EXO-K MAMA for the rookie award! If you don't know who EXO is check the songs MAMA and History on youtube its awsomely cool with hot looking korean and chinese boys. EXO-K has 6 korean members while EXO-M has 6 chinese members so basically their both on the same band but with different music videos due to their foreign language


End file.
